A Little Less Than Human
by blockedthewriter
Summary: Sasuke Uchilha, second in line to the throne, is used to getting what he wants. Uzamaki, broken sex slave, is used to getting nothing at all. Non-Con. Alternative Universe. A story not for the faint at heart.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the right to any of the characters in this story. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and their respective companies. No profit is made from this writing and no copyright infringement is intended.

A Little Less Than Human

::明く::

Bamboo cages lined the walls, stacked atop and below one another like crates, and filled to the brim with naked, writhing, _tanoshimi_. At first glance the forms appeared to be human: two eyes, a nose, and set of ears—but their ears were the thing incorrect. Shaped like an animal's: furred, and in most cases pointed with matching tails sprouting from the base of their tail bones. A loud moaning filled the room, and the smell of sheer sex permeated the air. These creatures—most commonly used in combination as concubines and show pets_—_were screeching out in sexual frustration.

The onlookers watched with a morbid sense of curiosity. These onlookers, had they regained their humanity, might have felt a tinge of guilt at the desperate display in front of them. Unfortunately, humanity is what humans are known for least, and instead they gazed onward, debating on which they would purchase and how much they might spend. One particular person, one who was perhaps more greedy and indulgent than most, was that of one Uchiha Sasuke.

The Uchiha family was known for three things in particular: their large estate, their dark black hair, and a general distaste for everything. It was fairly commonplace to find one of the Uchihas visiting any one of their many _kokyoku_. Given as nearly all of the kokyoku were privately owned businesses operated by the Uchiha, it only made sense that they owned several of the creatures themselves. It was out of the ordinary, however, to find and Uchiha in the tanoshimi section.

More often than not, one, or several of the Uchihas came to the kokyoku themselves to hand pick the finest and most adept _dorei_ for any number of tasks including but not limited to: heavy labor, cooking, gardening, or childrearing. However, very rarely had an Uchiha been found browsing through the tanoshimi.

The tanoshimi section was on the second floor, and it was perhaps the cleanest and most showy section in the building. Kokyoku tended to make a large portion of their profit from the tanoshimi floor. Maintenance was little, feeding wasn't costly, and most importantly, all of the merchandise sold like hotcakes.

The tanoshimi sold quickly because they appealed to a large portion of the population: to most noble families because it allowed the Emperor to engage in extramarital affairs without risking his reputation, it allowed the princess to engage in sexual activity without looking like a harlot, and it gave the prince a chance to develop sexual prowess without the worry of bastard children. The common folk enjoyed them for the pure pleasure, and they appealed to brothels because of the free labor.

Tanoshimi even helped to serve the country and keep the economy flowing. By serving in aforementioned brothels they both helped to maintain the sanity of the samurai, and the profits almost always contributed to the advancement of Japan's war effort.

Tanoshimi allowed people who would not be able to otherwise engage in sexual activity to do so: monks, mikos, or those just too deformed to attract another on their own. Even the holy people believed anything between a human and a tanoshimi mattered little.

Tanoshimi were not people. Less intelligent and less skilled than most dorei, tanoshimi were not even considered close. While most dorei could speak the human language, and learn basic skills like cooking, cleaning, and childrearing, the tanoshimi were even further from humanity. They had a limited capacity to learn, and most could never master even the most basic tasks. With proper training, they could be taught to do simple things, and understand basic commands, but tanoshimi could not speak, explain, or rationalize. Most humans considered them to have a smaller emotional capacity than dogs, and thus, they were even below household pets on the social scale.

Even more recently had begun the trend of gifting particularly attractive and exotic looking tanoshimi, either in order to bridge familial ties, sign treaties, or simply to show defeat. Many dorei—tanoshimi, or otherwise, were also used as household servants, family pets, show animals, etcetera. Tanoshimi in particular were commonplace in many households, due to their easy trainability, as well as providing an easy profit. Due to their extremely high drive for sex, tanoshimi were often the victim of inhumane breeding, wherein the profit mattered more than the animal, conditions were unsanitary, and the animals were not provided adequate care.

Although they appealed to most families, noble or otherwise, they did not appeal to that of the Uchiha. The Uchiha family had a peculiar way of thinking about them, which was slightly more old fashioned then most. They believed that if you had enough time to stick your dick in a hole, you had enough time to train in the dojo. Training and military advancement were the Uchihas' top priorities. As it was, most of the local samurai were Uchihas.

The Uchiha clan viewed marriages as a way to keep the Uchiha blood flowing and nothing more. Marriages remained arranged and strictly within the family. Uchihas did not marry out of the family, nor had anyone ever married in. Few people knew more than passing gossip about the strange nobles.

Everyone however, knew at least one joke about the Uchiha family: an Uchihas' seed was to stay in the bloodline, not in some creature's hide. For the Uchihas it was a serious matter, but more often than not it was a phrase whispered amongst peasants to joke about a prudish woman or man.

Yet there was Uchiha Sasuke, dressed in the traditional kimono of the Uchiha clan. His haori was a slick obsidian silk, nearly reaching his knees, and the shirt he wore underneath was a startling ivory with a subdued grey print on the shoulders. The rippled hakama that adorned his lower body was a heavy grey, trailing all the way down to the plain white socks that covered his feet. Intricately stitched, white strapped sandals covered his socks, and the silken obi tied around his waist was a unending black. The red and white Uchiha fan was brazened obviously on his back.

His dark eyes bore into the writhing creatures with disdain and disgust. His eyes flickered back and forth warily between the naked bodies; they all seemed unappealing.

"Ah, Uchiha-sama, to what do I owe thy good graces?" A salesman seemed to have appeared from thin air. He was dressed in a white, sleeveless juban with a black obi, and a lavender hakama. Simple wooden shoes adorned his feet.

"You don't. I seek one of these animals, and one only."

The salesman swallowed thickly, wiping his palms on his stained pants. "Ano...what exactly is it that you're looking for? You want _so_mething unu_se_d, correct? Our new on_es_ are placed over here on the right—"

"I want the best." His eyes were cold and calculating.

"Yes, of course, _Sa_suke_-sama_. Whatever you like is your_s_ and your_s_ alone."

The salesman led Sasuke through the isles, swallowing as he watched the Uchiha's eyes flicker back and forth with nearly imperceptible speed.

Sasuke felt queasy as he stared at the blatant display of shamelessness. The creatures pressed their asses against the thick bamboo until it left red marks, begging for attention. They fondled themselves and opened their legs, showing off their best assets and begging in an indecipherable language. Many cried out, some tried to reach out between the spaces of the bamboo, but nearly all of them begged in some way, shape, or form. Disgusted, Sasuke walked brusquely by all of them, until quite suddenly, he stopped.

"What of this creature here?" Sasuke stopped suddenly, pointing to something blond and tan and cowering with a large, orange furred tail.

"That creature is hardly our be_s_t—" The salesman began nervously, wondering worriedly if Sasuke was going to notice.

"Do you have a problem comprehending language? I said, what of this creature?" Sasuke's patience was growing thin, and the urge to simply kill the man was growing thicker. He had no time to waste with petty salesmen.

"_S_o _s_orry! Of cour_s_e not. Please forgive my incompetence _S_asuke-_s_ama. This animal here is fairly disobedient and clo_sed_ off. I believe it was not handled well with it's original owner, and _s_ince then has e_x_perie_nced_ _s_everal behavioral problem_s_. We are beginning to _s_uspect it was an error in the genetic code when we created him, but we aren't yet _s_ure. Other than that, it _s_ometimes answers to Uzamaki and has been in our _syst_em for seventeen year_s_. It has also been known to have _s_elf-destructive tenden_cies_." Orochimaru finished, wringing out his hands. He was fairly certain that his chatter had distracted the other, sharingan or not.

"Tch. You sell broken merchandise?" Sasuke really would have killed him. The man was incompetent and edgy; suspicious.

"Well certainly not to you _Sasuke-sama..._" The salesman answered hurriedly. He was also quite blatantly a suck up. Another thing Sasuke wasn't fond of.

"The pri_c_e has been greatly reduced for those with lower income_s_!" The man continued, annunciating his s's.

"For peasants and commoners—hardly fit for one such as your_self..._" He trailed off into silence, and the two stood gazing at the mangled human-like form. Sasuke wondered curiously why it didn't display itself in the same manner as the others.

"Hn. I want it." And if Sasuke wanted something, he'd have it. He started off towards the exit, too aware that he'd always been prone to simple whims.

"But _Sasuke-sama_! This creature clearly—" Orochimaru continued, babbling in a way that struck every single one of Sasuke's unhappy chords.

He'd honestly had enough with the man's attitude. Sasuke turned suddenly, eyes a violent red.

"My family owns a fairly large portion of this company, _Orochimaru_, and do you know how bad it would look to have an Uchiha company caught selling a disgrace like this? You know very well that Uchihas have no use for sex toys. I was merely dropping by for an inspection. I'll have someone come back to more thoroughly inspect this portion of the kokyoku."

He inhaled deeply—a vain attempt to calm himself.

"You best get any other broken dolls out of here immediately. Remember, just because you happen to associate with my brother, does not mean you hold any type of immunity over the law, nor over me. Ready my property."

Sasuke stormed out of the building, drawing the attention of several other customers. Orochimaru swallowed and eyed the small yellow-haired creature warily.

::続く::

tanoshimi: 'pleasure' in Japanese. Used to refer to "pleasure" slaves.

kokyoku: used to refer to 'dorei' shops, owned by the Uchihas.

dorei: 'slave' in Japanese.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the right to any of the characters in this story. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and their respective companies. No profit is made from this writing and no copyright infringement is intended.

A Little Less Than Human

::明く::

It was two days later that Sasuke found himself standing beneath the archway to his home, the great Uchiha manor, with a look of pure unhappiness on his face—same as usual. The manor that was in front of him was huge, and for most people daunting, but to Sasuke it was simply the place in which he had always lived. It was vast, admittedly, but to Sasuke more often than not it seemed tiny and suffocating.

The walls were painted a white-almost-grey, and its many rooftops were a grey-could-be-blue. The architecture was done in the traditional Japanese style of what foreigners often referred to as "stacked homes." It was true in that nature because that is exactly the way the Uchiha manor looked: many pointed rooftops curved outward, containing many stone designs and wooden panels. His long dead ancestor Uchiha Madara had supposedly built it with his own hands.

Sasuke doubted it.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, but continued to stare at the building, seemingly watching the three hundred year-old paint dry. Purchasing the creature had been a blunder in his judgment, he knew. He had neither the the time nor the need for broken merchandise. Simple whims had always been his weakness, in particular when acting on them would anger someone else. The whole family would be ridiculing him for this as soon as they found out. His ancestors would probably be laughing from beyond the grave.

"Otouto-chan, how did the visit with Orochimaru-kun go? I hear you've brought home something exciting to play with." Uchiha Itachi stood several inches taller with softer hair and prettier eyes; mocking his younger brother was one of his many regular hobbies. He appeared in front of Sasuke, smiling.

Sasuke wasn't. "Go find your sport elsewhere, oniisan."

"Otouto," Itachi smiled warmly and tilted his head. "Why are you always so distant with me? Is it so much to ask to have a bond with my little brother?" Itachi feigned a sad expression and chuckled. "It arrived only a few hours ago. I had it placed in your quarters. I know you'll want it close by—just in case." Itachi laughed again.

If Sasuke had been one for displaying emotion—which he certainly wasn't—he might have been fuming. Instead, he headed calmly through the archway, up the balcony, and through the large door into the Uchiha estate. He walked slowly up the right side of the curved stairway, through the right corridor, and then up the elegant steps with the wooden railing before sliding open the wood and rice paper door to his private quarters.

The sight that greeted him was both curious and disgusting, and he found himself backing up although he was not in danger, and closing the door behind him as if he had something to hide. Perhaps he did. There in front of him was what was most definitely a male, and not a female like he had originally surmised. It was the same blond creature alright: bronze and skinny and fragile looking, (conceivably why he'd believed it female), and it was currently rutting shamelessly against his bed.

He was at a loss.

"You stupid, thoughtless animal, get off of that!" He screamed, suddenly remembering that he'd only just fixed the white silk this morning. Now they already had some disgusting _wetness_ on them. Sasuke had always detested dorei of any sort in his room, opting instead to clean it personally. He couldn't trust something that wasn't even a human to do much of anything correctly.

So unlike the rest of his family, he'd woken up this morning, and before even taking a piss or sharpening his _nihonto_, he'd spent several painstaking minutes cleaning and aligning the silks on his bed so they were both neat and precise.

And then this animal had gone ahead and ruined it. He'd probably have to order new silks from China after this. Hell, he'd probably have to order a new futon.

The animal looked at him suddenly—blue eyes wide with a cat-like iris—and bolted across the room. It stood with it's back flat against the wall—intelligent thing to do, Sasuke had to admit—panting heavily. It's eyes were alert and afraid, and Sasuke could literally see the beads of sweat rolling down it's thin torso. It was probably too thin—underweight—but somehow Sasuke was seeing this weakness in a new light, he was finding it almost...attractive.

The more Sasuke looked at the thing, the more he wanted to _have_ it. Rarely did he feel an attraction to the to the male gender, and even rarer did he act on it. Homosexuality was an enemy to his family: you can't sow your seed without an egg and all that.

"Get over here, now." Sasuke knew that animals like these were programmed to respond to certain phrases and words, and a list of them sat uselessly on his tabletop where the mover had left them when he'd delivered the blond creature. 'Get over here,' was clearly on the list, although Sasuke did not know it. Still, the tanoshimi did not respond.

"Over here!" Sasuke roared, and the animal flinched, but otherwise made no other move. Sasuke stared into the creature's eyes: they weren't dumb and empty like that of an animal's. They contained a startling amount of human emotion, so much so that it made Sasuke uncomfortable, as if here were yelling at a person and not an animal. He could see the fear in there, or rather, Sasuke could _sense_ it. "Get over _here._" His voice echoed throughout the scarcely furnished room. The creature remained motionless.

It's orange ears twitched and it's tail stood on end.

In a fit of anger Sasuke rushed across the room, prepared to land a blow against the animal's face, and he swung down too, intent to harm, only to find his wrist grasped in the blond's hand. The creature mirrored Sasuke's expression of shock, and it quickly scrambled away in fear.

"You stupid animal!" He stalked forward, feeling much like a predator closing in on its prey. Anger radiated off of the Uchiha in waves. Sasuke moved forward and the animal darted beneath his legs and ran to the far side of the room, tripping the Uchiha and toppling over an unlit lantern. Sasuke turned around immediately. _Never leave your back turned to a potential enemy_. It was been a lesson that had been nearly beaten into him with a katana.

The room appeared empty, but Sasuke knew better. Suddenly he was in fighting mode, on the battlefield again. This time he'd win.

He glanced around the room.

The door was still shut and he was positive he hadn't heard it open at all. The creature was still here. There weren't many places for it to hide. Sasuke kept his room stark and clean, keeping only what was necessary. He had no use for pictures or trinkets. There was bookshelf on the far right side of his doorway against a wall, a table on the opposing side, and a slightly raised futon in front of the window. Other than that there were a few neatly stacked piles of parchment, three swords hanging above his headboard, and a pair of sandals by the door. The floor was a simple bamboo and his clothes were all hanging in his closet.

The closet, perhaps. Sasuke was going to beat the creature within the edge of it's life if his clothes were ruined. He slid the closet door open very slowly and peered inside. He fiddled around until he'd lit the lantern, illuminating several neatly wrapped scrolls and three kimonos. The only other place was beneath the futon. The creature was small, but there was no way—he couldn't possibly fit beneath the low futon.

He thought back to the creature's name. "Uzamaki!" He shouted into the seemingly empty room. The bed emitted a small, fearful whine.

So it answered to Uzamaki after all.

"Get out here, _now_." There was no movement. Sasuke sighed and dropped to the floor, forgetting for the first time in a while about upholding appearances and his Uchiha pride.

He flipped up the flap of white sheet and found himself peering into cerulean eyes. The Uchiha reached for it's arm without thinking, but the blond creature easily startled and flinched away, retreating to the opposing side of the large raised futon where Sasuke couldn't reach. Sasuke growled.

"Get the fuck over here." Sasuke was grinding his teeth. That was always a bad sign. The creature's eyes darted frantically between Sasuke and the opposing side of the bed. It bit it's bottom lip, but made no sign to move. Sasuke stretched, moving further underneath the bed. The animal moved back, halfway out of the other side by now.

Suddenly Sasuke threw himself beneath the bed and grabbed it's wrist. Claws sunk into pale skin and Sasuke yelped, throwing his head up against the wooden box spring while the animal cleared from beneath the bed and stood panting against the wall.

"You stupid fucking _animal_!" Sasuke put his hand to his forehead and felt warmth and wetness. Blood. "Are you fucking kidding _me_?" Sasuke held his palms to his forehead to stop the flow. "Goddammit!" He scooched himself out from under the bed using his feet, and stood up, one hand grasping onto the corner of his desk, his other palm still pressed firmly to his forehead.

He looked up and terrified eyes widened from across the room. They were back at square one.

"_Fuck!"_ And with that it darted back beneath the futon.

Never before had Sasuke been denied insomuch of _anything_. With anger flaring in his eyes he stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind himself like a child, intent on getting exactly what he wanted. He could easily wait this out. He stomped down the steps in hopes of rousing the whole manor.

::異動::

As he cleaned the wound on his head—it was much smaller than it looked—he thought of the peculiar animal upstairs in his bedroom. It was smarter than most of the dorei in the manor. Never before had Sasuke seen a dorei, especially a tanoshimi, deny it's master of anything, much less hide under futons and sink claws into skin.

He knew the way dorei worked, although admittedly he knew the least about the tanoshimi. He knew they were created only to satisfy, and could do nothing more—not even survive—without doing so. They were born to suck cock and swallow seed, to take whatever, wherever their masters' desired. They fed off their master's aieki: their semen, their seed, their very essence. They couldn't live long without it. Sasuke knew this creature in particular would not hold out very long, that the preserved shit they were fed in the kokyoku was a poor substitute for the real thing, and Sasuke had all of it to offer.

All he had to do was wait. Eventually the creature would be begging for his dick—screaming for it.

He walked deliberately loud throughout the bamboo flooring in the entryway, angrily closed and opened various doors on the second floor, and then knocked on his brother's door before speeding away, just for the hell of it. None of it seemed to make the time go any faster.

Just as he was heading for the main room someone tapped him on his shoulder. Sasuke turned immediately bur saw no one there. "Itachi..." Sasuke growled.

The elder brother appeared in front of him. The doorbell rang and Itachi turned to him with mock surprise. "It seems as though you have a visitor," Itachi offered.

"What makes you so sure the visitor outside of that door is mine?" Sasuke was in no mood for visitors of _any_ sort.

Itachi stared at him and smiled. "The same way I knew it was you who knocked on my door just moments ago, Otouto." Itachi's smile widened as Sasuke huffed down the stairs, the doorbell ringing a second time.

The Uchiha swung the door open with more force than he knew was necessary, only to come face-to–err..., well, let's just say that Sasuke looked down to find the Lord of the Desert standing on his balcony with two escorts on either side. The Lord's hair was a fierce red, and the outlines of his eyes and the inscribed kanji contrasted darkly with his pale skin.

"Gaara, Lord of the Desert, at your doorstep," he stated in a monotonous tone, as if Sasuke didn't already know.

The two behind him remained impassive, dressed in simple cloaks: black on the inside and white on the outside, tied with a black obi. Their faces remained hidden in the fabric.

Their Lord was more elegantly dressed. He was wearing the traditional royal dress of the Sand Country: simple, white, loose fitting clothing with a golden obi and their country's emblem—an hourglass with a line atop—proudly on the right side of his chest. His neck was adorned with gold jewelry and his wrist jingled when he reached his hand forward.

"Sasuke of the Uchiha clan, descendant of Madara, brother of Itachi. To what do I owe the honor?" Sasuke released the Lord's hand and rubbed his fingers together, watching as granules of sand fell to the ground.

He glanced back up. "I'm here for both business _and_ pleasure, Uchiha-san. The Uchiha clan owns most of the kokyoku here, if I'm not mistaken."

"We do," Sasuke began, dreading what he was about to say next. "Would you like to come in?"

::異動::

It wasn't so much that Sasuke disliked the Lord of the Sand Country, as much as it was that he detested being in his presence altogether. Gaara had a way about him that insured everyone in his presence would be uncomfortable, a feeling Sasuke neither liked nor was used to.

The two of them sat stiffly in the wooden chairs in the dinning room on the first floor—the ones they never used—and stared blankly at one another. The many strategically placed lanterns hung from the ceiling, illuminating the room in an eerie glow. The windows had been covered in preparation for the meeting. The Lord of the Sand country didn't just stop by your house for small talk and tea. One of the dorei, a small, brown haired boy that couldn't have been older than thirteen, scurried fearfully into the room and served the two tea.

"I have heard several strange reports in regards to a particular kokyoku run by one known as Orochimaru." Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts. Orochimaru was up to something. He'd thought that the disobedient animal he'd bought had been a rare misfortune at the kokyoku; convinced himself that there weren't others.

Sasuke chose his words carefully. "We are investigating this matter now."

He watched as Gaara turned and surveyed the room. He was probably noticing how out-of-place the strange floral-like print looked in comparison to the stark whiteness of the rest of he house. Perhaps he was noticing the small rip in the wallpaper that Sasuke had yet to repair. Gaara turned towards him again, face expressionless:

"I don't enjoy broken things, Uchiha-san." Somehow Sasuke knew that he wasn't referring to the wallpaper. Something about the lack of feeling in the man disturbed Sasuke. He'd been chastised for his lack of socialization skills before, but Gaara's surely took the cake.

"Nor do I, Gaara-tono, and as I previously stated, we investigating the manner already. If this is a matter of broken goods, I can assure you that—"

"No, it's nothing like that." The Lord titled his head, "I only heard rumors that you recently purchased something broken from that particular place. Yet you tell me you dislike broken things, like myself. I am curious, what prompted you to make such a purchase?" Rumors? He'd told Orochimaru to keep things quiet.

"I was merely removing broken merchandise from one of my facilities."

Gaara gave him a calculated look. He might have raised an eyebrow if he'd had any.

"Do you keep all broken merchandise in your personal quarters, Uchiha-san?"

No, he didn't. Actually, he kept very few things in his personal quarters. Never before had broken sex toy been on the list. How could the Lord even tell that it was being kept there?

"No, it is being kept there for safe-keeping and observation." Gaara didn't seem to buy it.

"I have little time to dawdle with you Uchiha-san. I did not come here for back-and-forth. This problem may be well above the Uchiha family and their kokyoku. It may be well above the Leaf Country, or even mine, altogether. I've been searching for one of these malfunctioning creatures for sometime. Am I to believe you merely _stumbled_ across one on display?"

Sasuke's mind was reeling. So there were indeed more of these broken toys?. He tried to piece together the information in an attempt to figure out what in seven hell's the Lord of Sunagakure could want with broken sex toys.

"It is the truth. I was merely doing a patrol. We rarely personally check _that_ part of the kokyoku, however."

"That part?" Gaara seemed interested.

"The...tanoshimi." Sasuke managed out. He detested this questioning. What he did on his own time was his business. He got enough questioning from the locals as it was.

"What prompted you to check that particular section today, Uchiha-san?"

"Instinct."

"Might I see this specimen?" Gaara ventured. Sasuke could feel his stomach churning. He didn't need to show anyone anything. He opted not to respond.

Gaara continued, sensing the Uchiha's hostility. "I'll go check out the tanoshimi section myself. Orochimaru's on the west, correct?"

Sasuke gave a curt nod.

"If there are any problems, or if I can't locate another one, I'm coming back to find you. Tsunade-dono has offered her full cooperation with this." Gaara stood swiftly and the cloaked figures behind him moved back.

"Hopefully, I won't be seeing you again. Good luck to you and your purchase, Uchiha-san." Sasuke stood and followed him to the door.

"Good day, Gaara-tono" Sasuke offered with a light bow of his head. In a flurry of sand his doorstep was empty. Sasuke sighed, and decided not to even bother thinking about the possible plots Orochimaru could be devising.

::異動::

Sasuke spent the rest of his day busying himself with inane tasks. He read several books, all of which were far below his literary standards, bossed some of the kitchen dorei around, ate a sliced tomato sandwich, trained in the dojo, and even took a nap, something rare. None of this distracted his thoughts from the conversation he'd had with Gaara, nor the fact that the creature upstairs could very well have something to do with it all. When he awoke, his older brother was looming over him.

"Don't you hear it, Sasuke?" Sasuke's face was already plastered with a scowl.

"What?" Sasuke grumbled, annoyed.

"Why, that little pet of yours. You know they need to eat at least once a day. When was the last time that you fed it? It's been yowling for the last hour."

"I'm sure it was fed before it—"

"Are you so sure? That a broken doll was given the same as those perfect? Not to mention what those sorts of slaves are fed is a poor substitute for the real thing. They're always starving, otouto."

Sasuke wiped the sand from his eyes.

"Should I feed it for you?" Itachi offered with a smirk.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and peeled himself off of the couch, when a startling cry pierced the air. It was his tanoshimi alright. Nothing else in the manor would be making noise like that. As he headed towards the stairs he saw Itachi laughing from his peripherals.

Hurrying up the steps, Sasuke arrived in his quarters to find the tanoshimi once again rutting against the his futon, mouth open in what could have only been described as an invitation. Sasuke could see the tanned cock thrusting again and again against white silk, the head an angry red color; pulsating. Sasuke could practically feel the heat radiating from it.

"Don't move." The Uchiha said shortly, and the animal froze. He'd entered the room unnoticed in the animal's frustration. Fear dripped from it's skin like the beads of sweat that were making their way down the animals hunched back. Sasuke began moving towards the pet slowly, step by step. He could see the slave's resolve crumbling as it's hands shook. "Don't move." He reiterated, softly.

Perhaps the method he'd taken earlier had been too quick and loud, perhaps tanoshimi varied in their degrees of adaptability, in the way that some animals could not survive well if taken from their environment, while others flourished. He decided to speak softly as he advanced.

"Shh, shh, stay exactly where you are. Sasuke just wants to fuck that nice, tight little hole of yours..." He knew the creature couldn't understand him. They simply responded to soft tones and calming voices, yet Sasuke could have sworn that the animal tensed at the words.

"Shh now, if you stay still it'll be so much better..."

He untied the obi from around his waist slowly and the sound of silk brushing skin seemed to echo in his room, silent save for the slight panting. The pet's ears flicked. Sasuke didn't even have to stroke his cock; it was already at attention. He moved behind the tanoshimi, still frozen and terrified, and slowly laid his hands on thin hips. A scared whine vibrated from the animal in front of him, but Sasuke paid it no heed. He would have what he wanted. He made a few more shushing noises as he readied his cock, sliding between the animal's crack a few times before attempting to—

In a second Sasuke was flat on his back, hakama tripping at his ankles with a wild slave seated on his torso and clutching his arms to keep them rigid at his side. It said something not of his language—or any, for that matter—and then tears formed in big blue eyes and began rolling down soft cheeks.

The Uchiha was so stunned that he found himself incapable of moving. He'd had no idea that dorei even had the capability to form tears. Tears stemmed from an emotion deeper than what have should have been acceptable for an animal. It was beyond fear and anger and the need to rut. There it was, a animal weeping. It's eyes clenched tightly closed, and it's body shook. Sasuke decided he would talk to the geneticists about decreasing the emotional span in dorei. They were becoming too human.

Then it whined and thrust it's cock against him. Sasuke's resisted the urge to return the favor, mind clouded with confusion. He knew it desired his aieki, that was natural. These creatures, these pets, these tanoshimi, theythrived on it: the satisfaction of their master. The gain of their master's seed in their writhing, needy bodies was what kept them alive. Yet this animal resisted him even when it was obviously starved for it.

It whined again, cock still hard and bobbing in the frigid air. Sasuke's room had always been the coldest. It keened again, rocking it's hips and begging in words that weren't. More tears welled in the creases of it's eyes.

Disturbed and upset, Sasuke attempted to throw the animal off of him. Perhaps this is what Orochimaru had meant by self-inflictive tendencies. It deprived itself of nourishment at all costs. Even as it had rocked against him it hadn't wrapped it's mouth around his cock or splayed it's ass in the air as most tanoshimi would have.

Sasuke moved to get up. The slave may have caught Sasuke off-guard and pinned him, but the Uchihas were by no means unprotected. Sasuke threw the creature off and pinned him himself, gripping the creature's cock tightly to impede any further movement. He leaned close to the blond's ear:

"When I say don't move," he whispered, "I mean, _don't move_." He squeezed the animal's cock for emphasis, a little harder than he'd meant to, and it yelped in surprise. He slowly released it. He moved himself forward. This creature needed to eat, and Sasuke was hungry again too.

"Open your mouth." It tensed and clamped it's lips tightly together, body vibrating in fear. Sasuke could feel his erection flagging. A little resistance was fine, but to resist at the expense of it's own body was too much. There was something wrong with the creature.

"Are you stupid? You'll kill yourself. Open your mouth!"

Tears welled up in it's eyes again and it clenched it's eyes shut, whimpering slightly. Swallowing, Sasuke stroked himself a few times, giving up on any part of this act being consensual. It was obvious the creature wasn't going to obey him. So instead of making inane demands he risked his own dick and pried open the creatures mouth and slipped into the the animal's throat in one smooth motion. He prayed to gods that he didn't believe in, that the animal wouldn't bite down.

The minute Sasuke's dick slipped into the dorei's mouth, it began suckling, pure instinct taking over all logical desires or interests, overrunning whatever previous issues has been prohibiting the tanoshimi from doing so.

It's mouth was wet and soft, as well as needy and demanding, sucking with a force that nearly caused Sasuke to call out. Teeth nearly chafed him several times, but he found himself unable to correct the creature. The heat around him was overpowering—had mouths always been this warm? He couldn't remember.

"Ah..." It was quiet and partially muted, but the creature had heard it and must have been encouraged, because it reached a hand underneath Sasuke's cock to fondle his balls, light touches and rough, hungry, sucking. Sasuke had never before been so aroused. The creature whined in the back of it's throat, high-pitched and wanting. The vibrations sent Sasuke tensing and gasping in heavy arms.

Sasuke wanted grind onto the creature's face: bury himself in it's throat to the hilt and and thrust and thrust and thrust. He wanted to use it's mouth like a pussy. It was so hot. And _wet_. It'd been far too long.

He could feel the heat building in his groin as the tanoshimi's mouth worked, starved and quick. He could feel his body tensing as the sucking became faster, as hurried licks from a rough tongue lapped at the head of his cock.

He was so close. The Uchiha wanted to badly to just ride the animal's face and just fuck, but his hips remained immobile, held firm in place as creature sucked—unintentionally showcasing an immeasurable strength. He threw his head back in ecstasy as the tanoshimi worked his cock, and Sasuke wondered how many other cocks this thing had wrapped its lips around. It sucked and swirled it's tongue, still whimpering, and still, disturbingly enough, crying, yet seemingly enthusiastic.

It wrapped calloused hands around the base and sucked his cockhead with his mouth, then swallowed his entire length whole—so deep that Sasuke felt himself hitting the back of it's throat. It nearly gagged but didn't, continuing to hungrily lick and suck until it's cheeks were hollow. It whined more, and despite the language barrier Sasuke knew it was begging. The thought sent him throwing his head back and his body spasming, his hips jerking. His seed came spurting forth and down a starving, hungry throat.

Sasuke would have been a fine successor to the Uchiha family had he cared enough, because the amount of semen pumping into his pet's mouth was purely obscene. It leaked out and down cheeks, intermingling with salty tears as the creature choked on it; finally gagging. The minute the slave finished swallowing Sasuke pulled out, feeling like he'd somehow been the one taken advantage of.

He looked down in disgust at the blond creature with tears and semen on his face, breathing heavily with it's own cock still thick and hard. He wondered if the creature was really just some sort of masochist, or if this was part of their coding too: constant arousal. He never had seen one with a limp cock, after all.

He considered leaving it that way. There was no real reason for the animal to receive release after all, especially after all the shit Sasuke had to go through just to get it to eat, but then he was reminded of the way it kept rutting on his pretty silk and he decided the hell with it. Sasuke glanced at his futon. Despite all the grinding there'd been no semen from the creature.

Could a tanoshimi even reach orgasm on its own? Were they created with that much dependence on their master?

"Hey, moron, touch yourself. I don't want you on my clean sheets again." Sasuke realized quickly that he shouldn't have said _again_, that he should be calling his brother in to find an appropriate master for the creature, but it was too late to take back the words—even if the slave couldn't understand most of them.

The animal didn't move. "Moron," Sasuke tried again, "You can cum. Touch your dick." He made a crude gesture. "You know how."

A high pitched whine escaped it's throat and it shifted it's legs, looking fearful. "You know how," Sasuke continued, ignoring the outburst, "I saw you fucking my futon earlier." Sasuke pointed to the rumpled white sheets. The animal swallowed nervously. It stood up on shaky legs and began making it's way towards the bed. Was he honestly going to try to grind on his sheets after he'd told him specifically _not_ to?

Sasuke growled and threw his hands up in the air. "Could you be any more of an idiot?" He knew it wasn't the animal's fault, that their intelligence was limited and most of what he'd said had been lost in translation anyway. He stood up and the animal tensed. He looked directly at it, being sure to make eye contact with wide, frantic blue.

"Don't move." The creature stilled completely, with quick, uneven breathing still coming from flaring nostrils. Perhaps it wasn't as stupid as he'd thought.

He stood up and was almost sure the creature was going to run. He brushed off his haori, pulled up his hakama and retired the obi. Then he swallowed and looked at the creature.

"Come here." The creature didn't shift, and Sasuke supposed that it really was to much to ask at this point. He was having enough trouble just getting it to stay in place. He contemplated leaving again. He ought to just get rid of this thing, it was useless and not worth the trouble—but he looked down at it's throbbing cock and found himself advancing towards it anyway.

Fear filled it's eyes, and it backed up until it was against the wall, helpless. It looked to the right and left, seemingly for escape. The Uchiha grabbed a handful of hair, but didn't pull.

"Stop moving." He almost felt bad for it, _almost_. It made him feel like some sort of monster, the way the animal was shaking and whimpering and having trouble breathing.

"Shut up, you're not in pain." Sasuke tried sternly. He didn't like anyone making him feel guilty. It turned it's head to the side—away from Sasuke's face—and it's entire body completely tensed, breathing slow and wavering. Sasuke sighed loudly and the creature flinched and whimpered.

"Shut up. I'm not even touching you." Sasuke pushed the smaller frame back against the wall with his own, the folds of his hakama just barely brushing it's cock. It's hips jerked almost immediately.

He looked down between them. Who knew they were so sensitive? Sasuke supposed he had known about the doubled sensitivity in the back of his head. Had heard it from someone or another. Sasuke stilled himself completely, feeling like teasing.

"Want me to stop?" He knew it couldn't understand him, but it was the fun in the words more than anything else that Sasuke enjoyed. The creature moved it hips forward a bit, and Sasuke backed up, just out of reach. He looked at the erection between them. It looked just like any other he'd seen. Tanoshimi looked no different in that aspect. He slouched a little bit to bring himself eye-level with the shorter frame. "Touch yourself."

It shut fearful eyes and whined in the same starved way it had just moments before.

Sasuke reached between them and grabbed the animal's cock, "I said you could—" but the creature was keening before Sasuke had even finished his sentence; spurts of liquid on Sasuke's hand, legs shaking, and moans loud. It's hips jerked a few times spasmodically, and then the last came dripping onto Sasuke's hand. He was so shocked that he wasn't quite sure how to respond.

When the shaking had finally ceased the slave pressed his forehead pressed to the crook of Sasuke's neck. Wetness was forming on his shoulder blade. The Uchiha pushed himself away, wiping his hand on the slave's chest and smearing semen.

"Don't fucking slobber on me." Sasuke spat angrily, heading towards the bathing chambers.

He was fairly certain it had been tears.

::続く::


End file.
